


USA

by Encalhado



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Relationships: David Villa/Kaka





	USA

这是美国的奥兰多，我脖子上挂着奥兰多城的围巾，接受这球迷疯狂的追捧。说实话，这场面可以点不比我当时在米兰见到的差。

说到米兰又有些难过了，毕竟那是我唯一爱过的俱乐部。我本可以选择在米兰道道合同结束再回圣保罗的。但是几经思索之后我还是选择了美国。为这个我和卡洛琳还大吵了一架。最终争执以她的屈服结束。

她是个善解人意的好妻子，可我还是一而再，再而三的背叛了他。

这也就是为什么我选择来美国。

为了那个7号。不，不是皇马那个，也跟以前米兰那个没关系，是西班牙的7号，大卫比利亚。我们认识的时间不算很长，但我知道他很早。他还在瓦伦的时候我就看过他的比赛了，他和另外一个大卫——大卫席尔瓦配合得很好，就像我跟舍瓦，克里斯跟维恩一样。那个词叫什么？双子星。

后来我又看了08的欧洲杯。说起那届欧洲杯，大多数人的第一想法一定是费尔南多在决赛逆天的一球，但我眼中都是他——没有他西班牙还不一定能到决赛呢。

他在球队一直都是关键先生的角色，尤其是在10年世界杯费尔南多迟迟找不到状态的时候是他站出来一次次的拯救了球队、我和他也是那时候认识的。

我仗着我是伊克尔和塞尔吉奥俱乐部队友的身份潜进了西班牙的酒店，去找他。他对我的到来并没有表现出过多的诧异和方案，相反他很友好，还留我跟球队一起吃了顿饭。

他说话的声音并不大，总是会看着你，让你不得不十分认真的听他说话。这跟克里斯，舍瓦并不一样。

诚然有时候我觉得他假摔挺可恶的，但除去这一点他是个很不错的人。

他总是能进球，而且通常是一些很漂亮，很关键的进球。他想如果他跟我是队友的话那一定非常棒。但是转念一想，克里斯才不会让出他的宝贝7号呢，而如果他不穿7号我又觉得很奇怪。7号从来不是一个缺乏传奇的号码，他值得这个号码。

世俱杯的时候他受伤了，小腿骨折，那个不是小伤。我马上给他打了电话问他的情况。他的声音挺起还还是很平静，告诉我并没有大问题。

“但是养伤真是一个漫长而无聊的过程。”他这么说。

我当然知道这个感觉，成天都不能出去，每天重复着枯燥的康复训练，队友也不可能总是来看你。养伤的日子让人抓狂。

“那，如果我有空就给你打电话吧”

“好”

我们的感情就是在那时候建立起来的。熟识之后发现其实他偶尔也会有脱线的时候，是个很有趣的家伙。

有一天塞尔吉奥突然跑过来神秘兮兮的问我什么时候和他好上的。后来我才知道原来有次我和他讲电话的时候被小白撞见了。用小白的话说，看见他当时小的春心荡漾的，还以为是在和老婆打电话呢，结果一问才发现是皇马的卡卡。

然后我跟他的关系就曝光了。

向上帝发誓我们真的没有在一起——最少是没有说明。

后来他去了马竞，我回了米兰。她穿了9号球衣。好吧，最少在马竞9号才是传奇的象征。但我还是会习惯性的在球场上寻找7号的身影。我用了很长时间才改掉这个习惯。

我躲过了与他成为国家德比对手又是同城德比对手的命运，却还是要与他为敌。

所以我超级羡慕一个叫弗兰克兰帕德的家伙，先是墨尔本半个赛季的队友，纽约城又是队友。

赛前两家俱乐部的官推搞了一个什么问答，我很好事的参与了，没想到这家伙还真的回应了。那官方的语气真让人受不了。

然后我就收到了他的短信。

“真是个小孩子”

我回给他一个笑脸，并告诫他比赛要好好踢。

结果。。。好吧这是我意料之中的事。

“喂，臭小子，要拿冠军知道吗！”我说

“放心吧，一定”

马竞在淘汰赛表现得非常好。决赛他们遇到了皇马。

这是我第一次，从心里希望皇马输球。

塞尔吉奥头球救主，加时赛皇马3球反超夺冠。

我也是第一时间给他发了信息。

“别难过，你们做的很棒”

过了很久之后，他回复我“我想我该离开了。”

“离开？去哪？为什么？”

“美国。我想我到了离开主流联赛的年纪了。你会支持我的对吗？”

是啊，当然，我当然会支持你啊。我抬头望着USA的天——马上，马上我们又要在同一片天空下进行对抗了呢。

我等着你，大卫。


End file.
